Fate's Chosen, Master of Death
by Thefantasyqueen123
Summary: Death is bored, waiting too long for a master, Fate chose. He announces that the winner of the Triwizard Tounament will be his master. Harry's life is a chaos. Not only does he have to put up with Dark Lord Harry of another universe who likes Tom and tries to kill his friends, but also with Voldemort who is forced to be his ally. Fate hated him, Or not? Full summary inside.


**Hello everyone! This is my new fanfic Master of Death. It's just a story I suddenly thought up. I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**I'm sure those who have read my other story, A Frozen Heart, are surprised that I actually wrote a chapter, but not for that story. I'm planning to put the story on hiatus. You want to know why? Well, because I now really lack ideas and the spirit to continue. Of course I will eventually continue the story. Maybe I'm planning to rewrite it. I read my story again and saw it was a mess. I also wrote myself into a corner. Sigh. I still haven't any idea what to do. My apologies. I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

**Note: Don't expect a new chapter every week. It can take months, so don't be too hopeful. You can perhaps expect more updates in the summer holidays and other breaks.**

**Pairings: None. It may change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta: LunaNotLoony. I want to thank her for the great job she did, so thank you!**

**Summary: Death is bored, waiting too long for a master, Fate chose. He appears in the human world and announces that the winner of the Triwizard Tounament will be his new master. There can be only 12 pairs chosen by the Goblet of Fire to take part of the game. When Harry hears Voldemort will take part in it, he too joins the game to stop him. What he didn't expect is that the Goblet teamed him up with Voldemort. At the same time a stranger appear who knows almost everything about Harry, Voldemort, Death and Fate...**

**Sorry, summary sucks. BTW there will be twist plots. Dark!Grey!AU!Harry Dark!Grey!Voldy!Tom Story is a bit canon, most AU but in J.K. Rowling's world.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_''You... You betrayed me, after all..." a weak voice said._

_In a dark room, a man lay in a pool of his own blood. There were arching wooden door on one side of the hall, but in the dim lights it was hardly visible. Three figures stood before him. Two of them were crying. The other showed no emotion, but the man on the ground knew him well enough to see a hint of sadness and pity._

_''I'm sorry... My lord..." said the man who showed no emotion. He pointed his wand at the soon to be dead man. "Farewell, my friend... I hope in the end you'll forgive us and understand everything..."_

_The man on the ground stared blankly at the man who showed no emotion, and shut his eyes, waiting for his death. He whispered almost soundlessly " Death... Fate... huh..."_

_''Avada Kedav-"_

_Suddenly the big wooden doors opened and another man appeared. He ran to the man on the ground, shielding him with his whole body._

_"You, Riddle?!", the man who showed no emotion said angrily._

_"Yes, blood traitor. It's me. I always knew you would betray him," Tom sneered._

_"You knew, yet you let us betray him?!" the man who showed no emotion- Ronald Weasley- said coolly, raising an eyebrow._

_"I hadn't thought you would really do it. He was your best friend."_

_" He still is," Ron growled. ''To me.''_

_"I doubt that. I'm sure he doesn't think so,'' Tom said calmly._

_"Shut up! Well, now I can kill two at once." Ron smiled sadly._

_''Weasley, are you really stupid? You can't kill me. I still have horcruxes.'' Tom's eyes flickered to the man on the floor and for the time time, there was obvious pity. ''Neither can you kill him," he added firmly._

_"I wasn't planning on killing you. Our intention was to kill him, to be free for years. And I am going to finish that job," Ron said._

_Tom smiled grimly, knowing that Ron would kill him whatever he said. Silently, he reached in his pocket and took something out of it. It was a bracelet charmed with runes. He shoved it in the hands of the man he was protecting, and whispered something in his ear._

_"Hey! What are you doing?! Avada Kedavr-"_

_"Magis Universum." Tom murmured._

The man widened his eyes, shouting out, before he disappeared. The green spell hit the remaining man. He fell lifeless on the ground, but not before swearing that he would take revenge.

* * *

Death sighed. He was bored. He sat on a lone rock above a pool, staring down at the people's bodies whose souls he took. They thrashed around in the dark red water, emitting desperate screams that were muted as their death passed. Death was lonely. The dead were too terrified to speak to him, well, either that or they hated him.

He had a few friends: God, Satan and Fate, but he didn't see them often. Once in a few millenniums. Death wanted real company. He wanted someone who would stay with him more often than his friends. He wanted a master.

That way, he couldn't be blamed for the screams from the pool.

Suddenly Death felt something heavy land on him. Knocked to the ground, he looked around for the thing that had fallen on him. He found himself staring into a pair of light pink eyes.

"Hello, Death. Sorry for my bad landing. Ouch..." The girl who landed on him got of him and helped Death to get up.

"No problem, Fate."

Fate looked like an innocent 15 years old girl, with sleek black hair and sparkling rainbow coloured eyes that changed with her mood. But Fate wasn't innocent, nor 15. In fact, she could sometimes could be a sadist, but she was always kind to him.

"I missed you! Did you miss me too?" Fate asked, while she tried to pull off Death hood so she could see his face.

"Yes, I did. Could you get off me?" Death asked.

Fate rolled her eyes, but in the end she decided to move.

"The last time I saw your face was many millenniums ago, so can you take your hood off! I want to see your pretty face again," she smiled, while she conjured a table with hot tea on it and two chairs. She gestured Death to take a seat. Death sat on the nearest chair, while Fate flopped down in the opposite. Death sighed and took off his hood, when she mock-glared at him, her eyes turning momently into yellow slits. Taking off Death's hood revealed a nice looking boy who looked around 16. He too had black hair. Death would have been rather handsome, if it hadn't been for his crimson eyes.

After blinking to adjust to the light, he asked sarcastically, "Better?"

"Yes,'' Fate said, not missing the sarcasm in his voice. She poured some tea in Death's cup and her own.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You, Death?''

"I'm fine as well," he smiled.

Fate narrowed her eyes, and they became a deep blue. "I don't think so...you're still lonely."

"Well, that's because fate wouldn't give me some company," he said mockingly.

"Well, I'm here now. So I, Fate, actually give you some company. Am I not company? You hurt my feelings!" Fate's lip quivered, and she looked like she could cry every moment.

"Well, no... I mean yes...well... ugh... You understand what I mean." Death thought Fate was just acting, but he was never sure. His stutters made Fate laugh.

"You never change." Fate swung back on the chair, unable to stop laughing.

"You neither. Couldn't you just give me my master or at least tell me his name, please?" Death spat out the last word. He hated begging, but he was desperate. The please only made Fate laugh harder and she fell off her chair on the ground. Death watched, annoyed as she sat on the floor, sniggering

After a few minutes, Fate stood up and sat on her chair, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I never thought you would say that. But if you really want to know, I can tell you in the near future you meet him."

Death sighed.

"Don't be sad, Death! You know, maybe I can help you to find him," Fate added.

Death looked suspiciously at Fate. Why would she help him? She was kind but she wouldn't mess with fates written by herself. Death knew Fate's help wasn't the right in lines of fate. He was sure there was something behind it.

''Why would you help me?'' he asked finally.

"Oh, come on. Don't you trust me? We're friends remember? I want to help you because your my friend!" she cried.

Death still didn't trust her, but he didn't say anything.

"You should appear before everyone, announcing that the one who will win the Triwizard Tournament of this year, will become the master of Death. You won't have to wait till someone finally gets the 3 hallows. That will happen when pig's fly, honestly. But good idea, yeah?" Fate said cheerfully, with a cocky grin.

Death thought about it. She was right; it was a good idea. The game would give him some entertainment and in the end a master and thus company.

"You're sure that the one who's destined to become my master will come?", he asked.

"Of course. He will," she answered dreamily, smiling a little serenely, eyes unfocussed. Death squirmed, waiting for Fate to come out of her trance. "You know, I got the feeling you know my future master." Fate looked seriously at him, but then laughed. "No, I don't know him yet, I think. Cause when he is crowned as your master I'll be there too." Fate smiled, flicking her dark hair over one shoulder.

"You're still a mystery, you know," Death sighed.

" Maybe... Well, hush. Announce it. I want some entertainment, too!" Fate smirked, and looked around. "It stinks here with these dead bodies. I'm going to go. I'm sure we will see each other soon. Bye!" Fate waved at him and disappeared.

"Let everything start now."

* * *

A few thousands kilometres away, the headmaster of the magic school, Hogwarts, announced the Triwizard Tournament.

Each house sat at long tables, covered in dishes, each person immersed in their activity, but the moment Dumbledore stood up, everyone fell silent. As he explained the Triwizard Tournament was a dangerous game played against two other schools, you could practically feel the tension as people glanced nervously at their neighbours- the ghosts too. Only one boy didn't pay attention to the headmaster. He sat on next to his friends at the Gryffindor table. This boy had his head in his arms and was almost asleep until he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you shouldn't sleep." Harry looked wearily up at the girl who said it. She had bushy hair, and looked miffed.

"Hmm... Oh, sorry, Hermoine," he mumbled. He turned his attention to Dumbledore and tried to concentrate, but after a few minutes his head was back on the table, and Dumbledore's speech was nothing more than a droning, rising and falling noise. He couldn't sleep for long, however, because after a minute or two there was a loud bang. Harry was immediately awake and alert.

Harry tried to search for the source the sound came from. Following the gazes of the other students, a man was standing by Dumbledore, who he didn't recognise. He was draped in pitch black robes, and his face was completely hidden under a hood. Funny, Harry thought, he looks exactly like how my image of how death looks. The man walked silently to the front of the stage, and began to speak, in a low, lazy voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This year's Triwizard Tournament will be special. I, Death, will grand the winner of this Tournament the title of Master of Death, which also means the winner will gain immortality, power and fame. The rules are changed only this year's tournament... Everyone may try to enter, but only those who are chosen by the goblet of fire may participate. 24 people will be chosen and divided in pairs of 2. Your goal is to complete the 3 tasks and survive till the end... Only the one who is chosen by Fate will win and reveal himself as the master of death... Those who aren't the chosen... Just a tip... Befriend Fate's favourite and survive... Today only you can enter the game... Only today... In order for everyone to have a chance to put his name in the goblet, I won't take your souls... So, no death's today... But only today... May you get Fate's favour... Good luck..." Death slowly disappeared, leaving behind a stunned silence.

Soon everyone in Hogwarts, no, the whole world talked only about death's speech. All over the world people were coming to Hogwarts. The students of Hogwarts were eager to try to enter the tournament. A few didn't even think about the consequences of participating and threw the paper with their names in the goblet of fire.

The speech of Death also took Harry's and his friends attention. Harry frowned, like Dumbledore had frowned when Death came and went.

"Wow, mate. So cool. Immortality. The title sounds cool too," Ron grinned, slightly awed.

"I think the title sounds ridiculous. But you're right, immortality would be good. And as Master of Death, you will be able to revive people," Hermione said earnestly. "That would be very worthwhile."

"Revive people? Why do you think that?" Harry asked, still frowning.

"Death said 'Befriend Fate's favourite and survive' Fate's chosen is the one who will win. He said Fate already chose a winner. That survive part. I'm sure it's a killing game since there will be only 1 winner and he did say survive. If he hadn't intend to play a killing game he would have said something else instead of survive, like try to stay in the game. If you get close to the winner, the winner might consider to resurrect you. That's why the winner should be able to resurrect people out of death.", Hermoine answered.

"That sounds like a stupid theory. By the way, you don't know if that was really death. He could be an imposter," Ron snorted.

" Didn't you feel the cold aura around him? He also did not apparate. He just disappeared wandlessly and wordlessly!", Hermoine pointed out.

" Well, I admit it's a bit strange, but death has a scythe right?", Ron returned.

" Who has ever seen death? It could be made up by someone."

" Do you have any evidence of him being death. Something supernatural?!" Hermione thought about it. She smiled mischievously at Ron.

" He said no one will die today. Let's try it." Ron looked panicked. His face turning red.

" Harry wouldn't appreciate that, right mate?" Ron looked at Harry. He noticed his friend's expression.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?", he asked.

"Huh... Nothing. I'm going to get my books. I forgot them. You don't have to go with me. See you by Defense against the Dark Arts," Harry hurried out of the hall, leaving a confused and worried Hermione and Ron behind him.

Harry ran as fast as possible to his room.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"The Great Lion," Harry answered.

The portrait let him pass. Harry climbed through the hole and ran towards the door of the boy's room. When he opened the door he heard a crack. He saw a man- no, a boy- lying on the ground. He looked pale, too pale. Harry slowly walked to him and knelt down to have a better look at him. He tried to get the man on his back, but before he could touch him, the man grabbed his wrist and stared with red eyes at him. Harry was horrified.

The man started to disappear. Harry didn't manage to bring out a word. The stranger looked softly at him and even smiled a sad smile.

"Harry..." the man managed to say, before he disappeared leaving only a pool of blood and a bracelet behind.

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.^^ BTW On my profile I uploaded a few chapter of my story. It's not a fanfic. It's a story of my own. I don't know if I will continue my story. Please read it if you want tell me what you think of it. Nice, bad grammar, interesting...? Please don't be too harsh. It's not betaed. So sorry for the mistakes. English is not my native language.**

**Please Review, Follow, Favourite or all three. :)**

**Next Chapter: Lord Voldemort and Lord Harry?!**  
**Date: Don't expect soon. But it can be possible to update soon.**

**Btw. It's partly based on the Hunger Games. Because their are no characters, objects, backgrounds of the Hunger Games, I don't think it's a crossover. That's why I didn't put it as a crossover.**


End file.
